Fraternization
by Raven03
Summary: Post ep for 'Paternity.' EO. At the end of the day Liv jus wants someone to come home to. Ch.5 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first SVU fic, just a little something that was in my head after 'Paternity.' Happy Reading.

Olivia's heart had damn near stopped when she heard Kathy's monitor flatline. She could only think of Elliot and his son, whom she held in her arms. Elliot had just gotten his life back and it had almost been taken away by some insignificant ass who had chosen to get behind the wheel after drinking too much.

Once the paramedic had gotten Kathy breathing again, Olivia did as well. Upon arriving at the hospital Kathy and the baby were quickly seen to and moved to a room. Olivia checked on them for a minute but then made her way outside to wait for Elliot.

She could feel the adrenaline quickly leave her system as her "flight or fight" response began to subside. Her thoughts turned to all that had taken place a short while ago. Just like the accident, everything afterwards had happened so fast. Her radio in for help, getting out the car, then climbing back in to help Kathy, and to helping her deliver her baby.

Through it all Olivia had been scared, especially from the moment when Kathy informed her that her water had broken. In all her years in the special victims unit Olivia Benson had never been in a situation as intense as the one today.

She sees Elliot rushing through the doors and goes to meet him. Saying his name she briefly reassures him by putting a hand on his arm. She watches him rush in then slowly backs up until her back touches the wall, giving them some privacy. She stares at the yellow duck next to the door, not really looking at it, her thoughts once again on the accident.

No words could describe how she felt the moment Olivia had come to and discovered Kathy unconscious. She had prayed to a God she did not believe in for Kathy and the baby to be alright.

Olivia is pulled from her thoughts when the door opens and Elliot walks out. From the look on his face she knows that everything will be fine. They stare at each other briefly. He begins to walk off and she turns to follow. Suddenly Elliot is pulling her into a hug. And her walls have dissolved in just an instant. She is shocked but too overwhelmed to care.

She is happy for him and at the same time a foreign emotion pulls at her chest. Her partner is already spoken for, but this man in her arms is not her partner. This is her friend, raw and vulnerable.

"You're okay," he softly breathes out.

Her eyes water slightly but she keeps them in check as he pulls back. Her breathing is off but she is quick to get it in control and hopes he didn't notice, but at the same time she knows he did. She smiles, reassuring him that she is indeed alive and unhurt. Her walls begin to rebuild themselves. And with the blink of an eye he is her partner again.

The water runs through her hair and down the rest of her body as she stands with her head bowed, as if it were holy water washing away her sins. The water washes away the grime from her hair and the blood that had got on her arms. However, the water cannot wash away the sound of the machine cutting Kathy out of the car or the long, steady beep of the heart monitor.

It has only begun to sink in that the car could have crashed into her side and there was no telling how bad her injuries would have been. The shower was one of the few places where Olivia allowed herself to be vulnerable, where she allowed herself to cry.

She cries for Elliot and his wife and son who had almost been lost. She cries for herself, that she had come out of the accident with barely a scratch on her. She had had too many close calls on her life lately.

Olivia turns the water off and grabs the towel off the toilet seat. Walking into the bedroom she dries off and throws on a pair of fleece pants and a tee shirt. As she slides the shirt on she thinks back to the hug she and Elliot had shared. It awakened thoughts in her, thoughts she had not allowed herself to associate with her partner.

She knew how well-built he was from working out but it was nothing compared to feeling his solid form against her body. In that moment she did not see him as her partner and friend; she saw him as the man he was in all the physical sense. Olivia pulls out the blow dryer and she thinks back to the way her body reacted to Elliot. After hugging him she had literally had to catch her breath.

She thought those feelings for him had went away a long time ago and had no clue as to when they had begun resurfacing. A part of it could have had to do with the showdown with Gitano. There was no way she could have ended her best friend's life. Not only was he the longest relationship she had had with a man, but the closest person she had to a family member as well.

It was out of the question to act on those feelings mainly because he already belonged to someone else and she knew he did not feel the same.

Olivia still felt on edge from all the excitement of the day and had to get out. Throwing on a matching jacket and some sneakers, she grabbed her keys and headed out the apartment. She didn't know where she was going but walking seemed like a good idea.

She wanted what Elliot had. Shortly after the Maria Recinos case she had given up on dating. It had been a while since she had even been sexually intimate with a man. She was envious of the type of concern he had shown for his wife as she had held the phone up to her ear. Sure he had been concerned for her as well but she was his partner and it came with the job. At the end of the day she just wanted to have someone to come home to.

It was unknown how long she had been walking but she had found her way back to her building. She was a bit shocked to see her partner leaning against it, waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanna thank all of you who reviewed, especially Kaitco and EnforceAndAccuser Fan, and those of you who added my story to your alert list. I suck at summaries but it's not gonna be E/O until the middle of the story. I dnt wanna give away the good stuff too soon and EnforceAndAccuser Fan reminded me of that(dnt worry I have it all planned out), and Kaitco you gave me a great tip(btw I love Flight).

Olivia was a bit surprised to see Elliot standing outside her building. Considering the events of the day she should have been expecting him. A lot had been left unsaid once she had left the hospital. Although, the hug spoke more than words ever could.

Speaking only through nonverbal communication Elliot followed her in the building and to her apartment. Once inside he sat down on her sofa as she sat in the chair next to it.

"I stopped by to see how you were doing," Elliot said.

Olivia opened her mouth to automatically reply that she was fine, but she wasn't. Usually she would have brushed it off and dealt with it on her own. But he was here to check up on her. That had to mean something.

"How's Kathy and the baby," she said instead.

"They're fine. The doctor's gonna release them in a couple of days."

Olivia nodded her head and turned to look at him.

"I was afraid," he'd said it so quietly that Olivia wondered if she had imagined it.

Olivia felt her resolve slipping. She knew what he meant. He was afraid that something had happened to her, that she had been hurt. All of a sudden she wasn't all that sure she could face this right now. She stood to go in the kitchen but he stood also, blocking her.

She looked down as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, "I was so determined to save them. You had lost so much and you were miserable and it made us miserable. You'd finally gotten your family back and I couldn't bear to see you be without them again."

Elliot moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, " And I am forever grateful to you for what you did today."

She twisted away from him and went into the kitchen. "You shouldn't be here, you should be with Kathy and the baby," she said, not wanting to continue in the direction that their conversation was heading.

She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms in front of her chest as Elliot came into the kitchen.

"They're fine, Liv," he began, "Kathy told me what you did for her and the baby. I know you, I know you are not fine or you wouldn't be trying to get rid of me." He stared at face, it was almost unreadable, almost. "Look," he said, trying another route, "like you said, we were miserable. We were miserable because I didn't talk to you, not only were you my partner, but my friend as well and I shut you out. Don't shut me out, Liv."

Olivia had been staring at the wall as Elliot had said all this but she turned her attention to him, "Why now, Elliot," was out of her mouth before she could think. She'd told herself that she wouldn't go into this with him tonight, but he'd opened up a can of worms,"Why not when the bomb that had my name on it, or when that comet book creep attacked me who sent said bomb," he wanted to talk so she decided to lay it all out in the open.

Elliot stood with his hands pushed in his pockets. He looked down at the floor then back at Olivia, "I'm sorry for that. I know that you can take care of yourself and you hate it when I try to play body guard."

Olivia was now curious at the real reason he was here. She wasn't ready yet to divulge her feelings about the accident, but she knew he was, "Tell me why you're here, besides to check on me."

Elliot had wondered how long it would be before she had caught on that he was tiptoeing around the conversation, just as she had been trying to avoid it.

"Once I knew you were ok, I had to see that Kathy was as well," he mirrored Olivia's stance opposite her, "and it wasn't until I had seen Kathy and the baby that it hit me that you could have been hurt as well or even worse. And like I said before, you and the job were all I had, even though Kathy and I are back together, that hasn't changed and it never will," he looked her deep in the eyes so she could see the truth behind his words, "I know all you've got is the job and me. You will always have me, whether you want to admit it or not, and that will never change."

They say the truth hurts, and Oliva wasn't prepared for the hurt that came with his confession, or the truths that she was forced to realize. No other man would mean so much to her as Elliot did. It was true, she would always have him, just not in the way that she wanted. And it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I will like to thank all of you who have read and/or reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me. Thanks once again to kaitco, EnforceAndAccuser Fan, and bloodymary2. I would've had this chapter finished sooner but I was having some relationship issues of my own, and school has started back. Thanks again to all, Happy Reading! - Raven03

Shortly after the night of revelations at Olivia's apartment, things between Elliot and Olivia had gone back to the way it was early on in their partnership. They were back in sync, getting along, and from time to time had a beer following a hard case. And surprisingly, the feelings that had been aroused because of their hug had not interfered at all. Oh, they were still there, just pushed to the very back of Olivia's mind.

Elliot felt good that they were back on familiar ground. Just as things were going back to the way they were in the beginning between he and Liv, things at home were as they used to be. Not good.

For every step forward there is always twice as many backwards. They say history repeats itself and Elliot felt like he was experiencing de ja vu. It had been about a couple of months since the accident and it was hard to explain how things were between he and Kathy. Things had not gotten bad, they were the same with no intentions of getting better.

Elliot had come home early from the precinct one evening, glad that he could spend some time with his family. It had been hard not being able to see his kids everyday when he and Kathy had been separated. He'd made it home just as his family were in the middle of dinner. Following the meal Elliot had made his way to the master bedroom to take a shower.

As he walked into the bedroom he noticed a piece of paper that must have fallen to the floor. As he picked up the paper and read it his entire frame froze as he digested the contents that was an official letter. When Kathy came into the room ten minutes later she found Elliot sitting on the bed holding the letter.

When he looked up into her face she could see shock and hurt reflected in his clear blue eyes. Glancing at the piece of paper he held his hands, realization began to sink in as to what he had read in the letter. She had not meant for him to find out this way and had every intention of talking to him about the issue; but, she'd been careless and had left the letter lying out in the open.

"Care to explain this," Elliot asked, holding up the letter.

Kathy closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath and sat down next to Elliot, "This wasn't the way I'd pictured telling you."

"And when were you planning on telling me about this," Elliot shot back.

"Soon."

"Why Kathy, why?"

"We got back together for all the wrong reasons. We it did for the baby and we didn't realize the mistake we were making because we'd tried to stay together before for the kids. We were teaching them to stay in a loveless marriage. No, let me finish," Kathy said when she saw Elliot was about to interrupt her.

"I know you love me Elliot, and I love you too. But we're not _**in **_love with each other anymore. And I don't want to teach that to our kids."

"If you felt this way all along how come…why did you wait all this time," Elliot questioned.

"Honestly, I had forgotten---"

"How could you forget to stop our divorce papers from being filed," he accused, standing up to pace, "you came to me and asked me to come home for the sake of our baby and now you're telling that you forgot to stop our divorce from being finalized."

Elliot couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like Kathy had deliberately deceived him, tricked him. When she had come to him and told him that she was pregnant he had flashed back to when Kathy had found out she was pregnant with Maureen.

"Elliot, believe me, I had every intention of doing just that but I started having doubts and so I waited. I waited to see if anything would change and they haven't, things are just as they were before. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but I'm not sorry about what I've done. It was for the best and I know eventually you will agree with me."

With that said Kathy got up and left the room to give Elliot some time to himself. Elliot couldn't believe this was happening all over again. But in the end he knew Kathy was right, they had set themselves up for a failure, even if they were trying to do what they felt was best for their family.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, had a lot of schoolwork and stuff. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Hope you like, Happy Reading!

Insomnia. It wasn't something that was new to Olivia. She had faced it many times over the years. And tonight it had decided to grace her with  
its presence. Olivia rolled over and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. _1:27_. The last few weeks had been crazy. Hell, the end of the year had been crazy.  
An FBI agent had taken the law into her hands and a victim had died because of it, and in the end the FBI agent had taken her own life.

Her reaction to that had been shock, and her reaction itself had shocked the hell out of her. She had never lost it like that, especially in front of  
someone from her unit. Although, a part of her was glad Elliot had not been there, but at the same time she wished he had been there.

Then there was the case that Elliot and Munch had picked up. A child who had been raping other children. She couldn't understand how one child  
could do that to another child. She had known that once the case had started to develop that it would start to affect Elliot, more so since he'd told her that  
he and Kathy had decided to call it quits.

_Olivia pulled out her notes from an interview she and Elliot had done earlier that day. They had decided to stop by a coffee shop before  
heading back to the precinct. She had decided to go through her notes as they waited on their coffee. She glanced up a few times  
to see Elliot staring out the window, but she could tell he was miles away._

"_What gives, El," she had asked him._

"_Huh," he replied a few seconds later._

_Olivia knew he had heard her question, but continued to flip through her notes._

"_I'm a bachelor again," Elliot said._

_It was Olivia's turn to respond a few seconds later. She hadn't saw this coming and apparently Elliot hadn't either. He had not been himself lately.  
It wasn't like before when he had pretended everything was fine._

"_You and Kathy getting a divorce," she asked._

"_No," he replied, "you can't get a divorce when you're already divorced."_

_Olivia frowned at his answer._

_Elliot finally turned his eyes away from the window to look at Olivia._

"_Our divorce papers were filed," he began, "and Kathy was supposed to contact her attorney to let him know they didn't need to be filed."_

"_Why the hell didn't she do it," Olivia asked._

_Elliot looked back out the window._

"_She said she forgot. She wanted to see if things would change between us, and she said that things were the same now as they  
had been before we had separated."_

_Elliot then told Olivia what had happened when he had come home early and found the letter lying on the floor in their bedroom._

"_That didn't give her the right to keep that from you," Olivia told him._

_Olivia took a moment to think about what Elliot had just told her as the waitress set their coffee on the table then left._

"_I'm really sorry, El," Olivia said._

_Elliot just shrugged his shoulders, "It was bound to happen eventually, just wasn't the way I had pictured it."_

Olivia looked at the clock to see that only ten minutes had passed. Sleep would not come easy tonight. She jumped slightly when her  
phone began to vibrate on the night stand.

She picked up the phone noticng the text message icon had popped up.

_Can't sleep. Downstairs. Let me up? -El_

What the hell, Olivia thought to herself. It wasn't like she would be going to sleep anytime soon. She got out of bed and threw a tee shirt on over her tank top.

She walked into the living room and buzzed Elliot in. She wondered what had kept him up, but most importantly what had kept him from going home. He had been procrastinating about looking for a place, mainly because he wasn't ready to leave Eli.

His knock came a few minutes later and she let him in.

She turned on a lamp as he followed her into the living room. She took a seat on the couch and he on the other end.

"Sorry to bother you this late," Elliot said.

"Actually, I'm glad you did."

"Can't sleep," he asked.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I didn't know where else to go," he began, "even though Kathy said I could stay as long as I needed to. I just…I just don't see the point any more, Liv."

She pulled her legs onto the couch and turned to face him. She didn't say anything but waited for him to continue.

"I keep wondering why I'm making such a big deal of this when…..when before Kathy found out she was pregnant and wanted me to come home,  
I wasn't sure about it. I had told her I wanted to come back home, but that was only on a whim."

Olivia had remembered the day he had told her that Kathy was pregnant. He had been unsure of what to do. He didn't want to move  
home but he knew it was the right thing to do. Kathy had not made that baby by herself. And now, now he was feeling guilty about finally  
getting what he had wanted all along.

"Look, El. It's ok that things didn't work out. It wasn't meant to be. It was over from the moment Kathy had decided not to stop those papers from being filed."

"I found a place," he said.

"That's good," Olivia said nodding.

That sat in silence for a few minutes and Olivia was vaguely aware that one of Elliot's hands had made its way to her  
left foot, where his fingers softly kneaded her sole.

"Lake had told me what happened with Cooper," he said softly.

She opened her eyes that had slipped closed when Elliot had started his ministrations. He had turned slightly to face her. She didn't have  
any kind of explanation for him. She didn't even have one for herself.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." he told her.

Olivia blinked. She hadn't been expecting him to say that. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what to  
say. She knew what he meant. Maybe she would have been able to handle it better had he been there.

"It wasn't your fault, El," she finally said.

"It wasn't yours either," he told her, his blue eyes piercing hers.

Olivia licked her dry lips, "I know."

"Then stop blaming yourself," he said.

She stared at him. He was right, she had been blaming herself. She had been wondering what she could have done differently to  
keep Lauren from killing herself. Only if. But she had learned a long time ago that there was no use in wondering about the 'what ifs' in her line of work.

Her eyes slipped closed once again as Elliot continued to manipulate her foot.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but the next thing she knew Elliot was gently waking her up. His hand was softly stroking the side of her face.

"I should go," he said, "and let you get some rest."

Olivia stood up from the couch as Elliot walked to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by," she told him with a small smile.

"Anytime," he told her.

He turned to open the door but paused and turned back to her. He moved closer to her, bent his head slightly and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.  
A kiss between friends.

"Goodnight, Olivia," he said softly and then he was gone.

Olivia put a hand to her lips and headed back to her bedroom. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter so far, so let me know what you think. Happy Reading!**

Elliot took his eyes off his computer screen for a moment to look over at Olivia. She had been sitting at her desk since they had brought Scott Ryland in for the murder of James Grall. He had left Olivia to her thoughts. That had been over an hour ago.

He thought back to when they were assigned the case a few days ago. He had been inconsiderate of her feelings toward the case. Not bothering to think how personal the case could have been for her, he'd just started shooting out his opinions about in vitro fertilization and freezing embryos.

As Elliot thought more about it he really didn't remember the last time she had been on a date. If she had, she said nothing to him about it. He had briefly wondered if there was anything between her and Agent Porter. She had been too comfortable working with him when they were looking for her brother.

He had been excited when she had confessed that she had looked into adoption. He believed that Olivia deserved a chance to be a mother.It didn't matter what kind of childhood she had. Elliot had wished there was something he could do.

For a split second he had thought about offering to help her, to actually volunteer to be a sperm donor. He'd immediately dismissed the idea. Olivia would probably laugh at him and not to mention it would be unprofessional. He'd been watching too many X-Files reruns late at night.

The phone on Olivia's desk started to ring, pulling Elliot from his thoughts. Olivia jumped at the noise and quickly answered the phone.

He watched her, trying to read in her expression whether or not the phone call had to do with the recent case or a new one. When Olivia had hung up Elliot turned questioning eyes to her. She didn't look his way as she gathered her things and bid him goodnight, and then she was gone.

Elliot didn't bother to go after her, he figured she still needed some time to herself.

* * *

Olivia had been walking, for how long she wasn't sure. She had received a call from Dr. Berletch, asking her to come back to the clinic. She didn't bother telling Elliot, although she knew he had been looking at her as she'd hung up the phone. But Dr. Berletch had only asked for her. 

She had caught a cab over to the clinic.

Olivia had feared the worst. A part of her hadn't wanted to know. Dr. Berletch had assured her that it was nothing major and that he had preferred to tell her in person.

When she had left Dr. Berletch, she had started walking, her mind unsure where she was going but her feet guiding her in the right direction. They had led her here, to his apartment. She figured he hadn't made it yet, so just sat on the steps, waited and became lost in her thoughts.

She had wanted so badly to find the embryos in time, especially for Eva. Her heart went out to her because that was her last chance to have children. Then to have it taken it away by a couple who wanted to make a statement. She'd known what it was like to want something so badly only to find you cannot.

Olivia was so entranced by the sun setting over the skyline she didn't notice when he had walked up to the building. After a few seconds she had felt his presence.

Elliot just stood there and watched Olivia watch the sun set.

After they had found Scott Ryland at the airport and discovered that he was picking up his wife's body, Olivia had thought about something similar happening to her.

She was a cop and put her life on the line every day. Anything could happen to her or Elliot. But Elliot would have a part of him to live on, in the form of five beautiful children. All Olivia had was her brother.

She stood and turned to him, "Mind if I come up," she asked him softly.

Elliot said nothing, but held the door open for her.

Once inside his apartment Olivia went over and stood by the window. Elliot took off his suit jacket and laid it across the armchair. He went and stood opposite Olivia.

They stood without saying anything as they watched the sun continue to set until the street lamp came on and cast a slight glow upon their forms.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been life if you and Kathy had never had kids," Olivia asks.

"Sometimes," Elliot answered honestly.

"Could you imagine something happening similar to Scott and Kelly Ryland, that you would be killed in the line of duty before you and Kathy had a chance to start a family," she asks, "or if something happened to Kathy."

Elliot knew where she was going with this. She felt sorry for Scott Ryland and wanted to know if he would have done the same had he been put in Scott's position.

"After I told Eva that we were too late finding the embryos I went back to see Dr. Berletch," Olivia says.

Elliot turned his eyes from the window to look at her.

"I had him run some tests," she continued, "in order for me to have in vitro fertilization."

Olivia finally looks at him.

"You know Liv, whatever you decide to do I'm behind you all the way," Elliot told her.

"I'm not going through with it. I don't want a stranger to father any children I decide to have," she tells him.

He nodded, understanding her decision because her whole life her father had been a stranger.

"I mean, my biological clock is ticking. In our line of work it's hard to have a stable relationship."

Olivia had given up on dating, she really didn't see what the point was anymore. She wondered about had he come to her that night instead of Kathy if the outcome still would have been another Stabler child.

As if he sensed her thoughts Elliot moved slowly towards her. Olivia unconsciously backed up till she was flat against the wall. Her face was now hidden in shadows, while Elliot was still in the glow of the streetlamp.

"El," Olivia whispered.

With his left hand Elliot ran his finger through her hair. He remembered when he had saw her after she had cut it, there were no words to describe her beauty.

Olivia's eyes closed of their own volition as he brought his other hand up to run through her hair.

Elliot moved his hands to her waist and gently hugged her, bringing her body flush against his. He rubbed his cheek against her, getting lost in the smooth texture of her skin. Olivia raised her hands to rest them on Elliot's forearms.

He bent his head to the spot where her neck and shoulder met, to inhale her intoxicating scent. He nuzzled her there then brushed his lips against her flesh. He felt Olivia tighten her hold on his arms.

Olivia turned her head so that Elliot couldn't reach her neck, and rested her forehead against his, "Elliot," she pleaded with him to stop this.

When confronted with your weakness you almost always give in. And Elliot was her weakness and she didn't have the power to stop him. It was weird because in their line of work power and control was all she had, but like when he had hugged her, she had lost that control. Her walls had fallen that day and she thought that had been built back up, but with Elliot near her like he was at that moment, they ceased to exist.

Elliot didn't know what came over him, he wanted to feel more of her and did not heed her plea. He backed her against the wall again. He covered her mouth with his and became lost in the feel of her. Olivia didn't move, couldn't move. Elliot brushed his lips from side to side against hers then lightly rubbed his tongue along her lower lip.

A gasp escaped her lips and Elliot pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. Never had he heard Olivia Benson gasp, let alone elicited by him.

Olivia met his gaze, noticing the feral look in his eyes, the love gleaming there too. She knew he loved her, they'd been tiptoeing around it for years. It was funny because she wanted someone to love her and when presented with it she was afraid of it. She overcame that fear in that moment as Elliot leaned down to claim her mouth once again.

When their mouths met it was like something had been awakened inside of Olivia, her whole being seemed to come alive.

Elliot nipped gently at her bottom lip then soothed it with his tongue. Her lips parted and their tongues met. They shyly explored each other's mouths, already knowing so much about the other, but continuing to learn one another. Elliot grabbed her right leg and lifted it to his waist.

Olivia wretched mouth from Elliot's and made a noise between a gasp and a cry as she felt his arousal through their slacks. Elliot buried his head in her neck where he licked, sucked, and bit at her flesh.

"El," Olivia softly moaned out and Elliot squeezed her thigh. He moved his hand along her thigh to grip her ass but he was interrupted by the shrill ring of a cell phone. He squeezed her thigh again, this time in frustration. He lifted his head and their eyes met.

Elliot reluctantly lowered her leg and pulled away from Olivia to answer his cell phone that was ringing from his jacket pocket that was thrown over the chair.

"Stabler," he answered with more control in his voice than it looked. He stared at Olivia the whole time who had not moved from where he left her against the wall.

Olivia listened to him and assumed it was Cragen. She heard Elliot tell him that he would call her. He hung and put his jacket back on.

"We got a case," he told her.

Olivia pushed off the wall and met Elliot at the door.

"We're not finished with this," he said as he opened the door and followed her out.


End file.
